Chasing the Love The Wanted and One Direction :3
by EmmaSykesTomlinson
Summary: Jessie Sykes is the younger sister of The Wanted singer, Nathan Sykes. She is also best friends with Louis Tomlinson, singer in One Direction. What happens when love blossoms between the two? Sucky summary...derp .


~MTV Music Awards~

"Jessie!" Nathan poked my shoulder hard and I blinked, "Huh?" I asked dreamily and Nathan rolled his eyes. "Being all dreamy-dreamy about that One Direction boy again hmm?" He teased and I shoved him out of the way as I headed on stage, waving at my many adoring fans. But my thoughts were on one person and my eyes searched the few rows in front of me. That's when dark blue-grey eyes met bright icy blue ones. I found him. Louis Tomlinson. The oldest member of the band One Direction, my best friend, and possibly my biggest crush ever.

I began my song "Heaven in Your Eyes" softly. I reached the chorus and looked at Louis, well his general direction, so it didnt look like I was staring at him or something.

Once I had ended the song i blew a kiss to my fans and headed off stage, running into my best friend and her curly-haired boyfriend, "Hey Carly!" I squealed and hugged her tightly. "Harry" I nodded to the youngest member of 1D. He just smiled at me and nodded behind me. Before i could turn around i felt two hands cover my eyes, "Hi Jes" A soft, light Doncaster accent breathed into my ear and I gasped, "Lou?" I whispered back and i turned, hugging him quickly, blushing slightly. "You were great out there tonight, Jessie" Louis mused and i smiled, "Thanks Boo~" I giggled. "Jessie! We have to leave, Mum wants to have dinner with both of us tonight" Nathan's voice broke my train of thoughts about Louis and i frowned, "But-" I whined, "But nothing Jes, we need to go!" Nathan said and i looked back at Louis, "I'll see you later?" I asked quickly and he nodded, "Of course! Maybe tomorrow after i have lunch with El?" he wondered and i nodded curtly, remebering his girlfriend, of about 10 months now, Eleanor Calder. As I walked off I felt a slight rush of anger course through my veins, Eleanor had been one of my best friends until she started dating Louis, she had put me down and ruined most of my plans to hang out with Louis and the boys. Oh how she pissed me off these days. Yeah, I was happy for Lou, but El was just using Louis..._**right**?_

~Louis POV~

I waited for a text from Eleanor telling me she was at the restuarant. When i finnaly got one, i sighed angerly. ~Cant come, got hung up at home, Sorry Love...El~

I put my phone on the table without responding, this was the 5th time Eleanor got "hung up at home". She seemed to do this everytime i choose the place to eat. She chooses a busy, popular place with a lot of people, she always wants to go. But when i choose a more selcuded, easy-going place, she drops out. That's odd. I glanced down at my phone again and sighed again, dialing El's number quickly into my phone nd waited for her to pick up. "Lou?" Eleanor's voice said into the phone quietly and I didnt say anything for a few short moments. "Louis?" El said again, louder this time. "I cant do this anymore, Eleanor" I muttered into the phone, feeling guilty. "W-what do you mean Lou?" Eleanor's voice broke slightly at the other end. "I mean we're...over" I said firmly and pressed the end call button, rubbing my eyes. I was free, free from the lies. "Louis?" A new voice broke into my voice and i turned, "Jessie.." I whispered and the petite blonde smiled at me, sitting in the chair across the table from me and slid her sunglasses off her face. "You broke up with her didnt you?" Jessie murmured to me quietly. "You heard that, huh?" I chuckled and Jessie nodded once, keeping her eyes on the simple pattern of the table cloth. "Me and Nathan talked to her once..She said she didnt care much for you, she _loved _publicity and the cameras" Jessie mumbled softly and I felt my own eyes widen, _"Eleanor? Really? She couldnt...would she?"_ I thought to myself quickly before Jessie waved her hand in front of my face, "Helloo? Earth to Louis!" She said and I blinked, "Hmm? Oh Sorry Jes" I sighed, slightly Angry at Eleanor for everything she put me through the last 10 months. I knew Jessie wouldnt do that but she doesnt share the same feelings...Does she?

_**Okay sucky first chapter i know...but it'll get better i hope :/ Give me feedback pwease? This is the first story im posting.  
I also DONT have anything against Eleanor Calder, so dont hate .**_


End file.
